Revenge is Sweet
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: Katara catches Zuko cheating on her. After seeing her friend heartbroken Toph is determined to help her friend get revenge on that good-for-nothing cheater. Uh-oh Zuzu is in deep trouble.
1. Better than Revenge

**_Hey__ Guy__s!__ This is just my two-shot story! I got my inspiration from hearing the Song 'Gives you Hell' by the All American Rejects. Sorry if it sucks but this isi just what popped into my head. _**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

**_By the way, Toph isnt blind in this story._**

* * *

><p><strong>Better than Revenge<strong>

It had been a typical day at school, Katara had just finished her last class and the bell had already rung. She made her way through the hallway and headed towards her boyfriend's locker. Zuko, she got butterflies when she thought of him, sure he was the quiet, emo guy but she didn't mind, he could be really sweet and she couldn't think of a better guy than him.

Just thinking of him made her smile, as she neared his locker her smile faded. Right in front of her, she saw Mai, Zuko's ex-girlfriend kiss her boyfriend. And what made it worse, Zuko was kissing her back. Tears threatened to escape her eyes but she took a deep breath and walked up to them. "Hey Babe." She said, sadness was now gone and anger filled its place, with her hands over her chest. He pulled away from Mai wide eyed. "K-Katara!" he stuttered, he didn't know what to say. She looked at him in disgust "I catch you cheating on another girl and all you have to say is Katara?" He grabbed her hand "Babe, I'm sorry. Please forgive me" She snatched her hand away "Don't touch me Zuko, we are through." She ran towards the door ignoring him calling her name.

She had never expected this from Zuko. What had she done wrong? Was she a bad girlfriend? She bit her lip and kept walking. This feeling was horrible; it was like Jet all over again. She was finally out of the building and headed for her car where saw her best friend Toph was sitting on the hood.

Toph looked up from picking her nails and saw Katara walking alone without Zuko, her eyes were teary and she had a frown on her face. That was odd. "Hey sweetness, you okay?" Katara looked at her friend with watery eyes "No. I'm not okay Toph. I'm heart broken." The tears had begun to freely go down her face. "Z-Zuko, he-he cheated on me w-with Mai!" now she was bawling. Toph hated to see her best friend so sad; she was so used to seeing Katara all preppy and smiley. And now watching her cry her eyes out, hurt her. Now she was angry; that douche bag had no idea what he was in for. "Come on Sugar Queen, let's go to my house. I have a plan to get back at that good for nothing cheater." Katara gave her a small smile and they got in the car. This time Toph drove, mostly because Katara was still crying and she didn't want to die at the age of 16.

They headed straight for Toph's room and Katara still had tears coming down her eyes. "Now stop crying Sweetness. That jerk is going to get what's coming to him." Katara stared at her friend "You're not going to kill him right? We had a talk about murder already Toph" she said sternly.

"I wish but no, we are going to make Sparky regret ever cheating on you." The idea made Katara smile. "Okay what's the plan?" Toph had thought it all through, she was going to call Suki who is going to come and give Katara a makeover and make her sexy as hell and she was going let him know exactly what she thought of him. "First Sweetness we need to call Fan-girl." Toph said as she picked her phone up and called their friend. "_Hey Suki, we need your help. Our darling boy, Sparky cheated on Sweetness and we are going to get revenge. Are you up for it?" _ Toph pulled the phone away from her hear because Suki was yelling curse words and probably ignored the last part of Toph's sentence. Katara was basically her sister and she was going to kill anyone who hurt her, and if you think Suki is bad wait til Sokka hears of this. "_Okay thanks."_ With that Toph hung up the phone, rolling her eyes.

"Now, Sugar Queen I don't want to see anymore tears we have to show Sparky that YOU are the better person and he is a dumb ass for cheating." Katara nodded and wiped her eyes. "Your right Toph, no need for crying over him." Speaking of Sparky, Katara's phone started to ring. She picked it up and saw Zuko's name on the caller ID. "What do I do?" Katara asked in a panic. "Well don't answer it!" Toph said "You are not allowed to talk to him. And to make sure, give me your phone." Toph held her hand out. Katara sighed and handed her the phone.

Toph turned it off and put it on her bed. "Okay now that's out of the way. Here's what we are going to do…" She explained the plan and Katara began to feel a little nervous. "Toph, I don't think I can do this! I'm not sexy and to act bad ass? I don't think I can." Toph rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Sweetness, by tomorrow Sparky is going to regret ever doing that." This plan was full proof, Toph couldn't wait for tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! :D<strong>

**You don't have to review if you dont want to but they are appreciated. :)**


	2. Gives You Hell

_**I finally updated! Woo. Well i didnt really like this final chapter but I guess it will do. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. **_

_**Watch out: Cornyness (word?) coming up!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Gives You Hell.<p>

"Come on out Katara!" Toph yelled. She was beginning to get agitated with this girl, did she want revenge or not? "No! I feel ridiculous! There is no way I'm coming out!" she yelled from her room. "Suki please don't make me go." She pleaded. Suki got a look on her face that meant she was about to give in. No way, Toph was having none of that. "That's it!" she yelled and got up from the couch and ran down the hallway. A few screams later she came back with Katara who she had by the arm. Suki smiled "Katara you look great!" She wore a black and red crop top that said 'LOVE ME' on it with a pair of high waisted shorts (that were a little too short for her liking), and a pair of old high top converse. Her makeup was done fabulous with a touch of red lipstick and her hair was curled in huge curls that seem to frame her round face. "Crap Katara you look hot! Wait til 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' gets a good look at you. Hes going to be begging for you to take him back." Toph said with a smirk. Katara smiled at her reflection, of course she thought she looked great but it wasn't her 'Its only for revenge.' She told herself.

"Let's head out then." Toph said pushing Katara out the door with Suki following behind. "I don't think I can do this Toph." Katara said nervously as they parked outside the café where everyone hung out around this time. Before Toph could say anything Suki interrupted "Katara you have to show him your stronger than that. There is one thing I know about you and its you're not a weakling." She said looking over at Toph who nodded her head in agreement. Katara got a smile on her face "Your right guys, lets go." She said.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable as she walking into the café. All the guys had their mouths open and some girls were glaring at her. Katara wasn't used to people acting like that around her, she kind of liked going unnoticed. Looking around she saw Zuko along with Jet, Aang, Ty Lee, Sokka, and a few others, she soon got a burst of confidence and looked at Toph and Suki who were next to her, they nodded and approached their friends.

His first reaction was shock; he sat there with his mouth open and his eye bulging out. She looked absolutely stunning, his first thought was 'asshole' how could he just go and kiss Mai like that, 'oh yeah because of Azula' he thought bitterly. Katara was the perfect girl for him, passionate, gorgeous, and she understood him. He didn't know why he listened to Azula in the first place. He could have protected Katara from her but no he did the stupidest thing ever, and now he is seeing that he lost the best thing that has ever happened to him.

"Hey guys" she said smiling. Jet gave a wolf whistle "Whoa Katara is that you? Holy crap you look hot." Zuko felt jealousy rise up in him, he hated the way his comment made her blush, he shot Jet a glare. Katara noticed this and gave a smile inside. "Thanks Jet." She said winking. Grabbing a seat next to Jet, Katara glanced at Zuko who stared at the table angrily. Katara leaned over to Toph who was sitting there smirking "Your right Toph, jealousy gives Sparky hell." She said giggling

"So Katara, I heard you and Zuko broke up. How about I take you out and you see how I real man treats a lady?" he said smiling at her and grabbing her hand from the table. Katara giggled and put a finger to chin "Hmm I don't know Jet, I might have to think about it." Before Jet could say anything Zuko tackled him to the ground. "Stay away from her!" he said growling. "Lay off Man! You're the one who cheated on her!" Jet said trying to get the raven haired boy off of him. "I didn't have a choice. I was only protecting her!" he said punching Jet in the face. Katara stared at the two boys fighting on the ground. 'Protect me?' she thought. Zuko was trying to protect her? From what? And if he was protecting her he did a lousy job by kissing that whore. Toph grabbed Zuko's shirt and pushed him off of Jet "Stop it you dumb heads, do you want to get kicked out! Chill out." She said angrily looking at the two. Jet wiped off some blood from his lip and Zuko pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "Sparky I think you owe Sweetness here an explanation." Toph said angrily.

Katara looked at Zuko who stared at the ground blankly. "Well Zuko?" she asked. He looked up into her blue eyes and her anger vanished. She could never stay mad at Zuko, and she never knew why. "Kat, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. When I saw the hurt in your eyes that day I went home and punched a hole in the wall, well many holes. I'm surprised I didn't break my hand." He said chuckling lightly "But I couldn't stop thinking of how I wanted to go over and to your house and stop those tears from flowing from your eyes. I felt like a total asshole after that day." He said sincerely. She looked away "That still doesn't explain why you kissed Mai." She said angrily.

He sighed "It was Azula, she hated seeing me so happy and threatened to hurt you. I could have that happen, so I broke it off with you the quickest way I could. I couldn't bear telling you it was over to your face or tell you I never wanted to see you again so I kissed Mai. But when I saw the hurt in your face or the tears flowing from your face I couldn't help but reach out to you and beg for your forgiveness." She looked at him surprised, she had no idea and now she wanted to beat the crap out of Azula, well get Toph to at least.

"Zuko, that was incredibly sweet, what you did I mean." She said quietly. He stared into her eyes "I'm never going to make that mistake again Katara, I mean it. Well that is if you take me back." Zuko said staring into her eyes. Katara looked at Toph who shrugged and at Suki who nodded, smiling. "Zuko you really hurt me and caused me pain but I guess you deserve another chance." She said giving Zuko a smile.

He grinned and pulled her into his arms "One chance is all I need, I'm never letting you go ever again." He said capturing her lips with his. "Well now everyone is happy can you go and put clothes on Katara? You look like a hooker!" Sokka said. Katara glared at him and Suki hit him on the side of the head. Zuko chuckled "I think hes right with you in those clothes some guys haven't taken their eyes off of you and that's giving me hell." He said making her giggle. "Well nothings better than Revenge huh?" she said giving him a wink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grr so cliche and corny! Haha well that's the ending of Revenge is Sweet. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review!<strong>_


End file.
